darkness rise
by kurengo-san
Summary: this is an xover where everything depends on ichigo and naruto but due to the fact that I like bleach better than naruto I pick story is Ichi/hime
1. Chapter 1

* * *

_Disclaimer I don't own Bleach nor Naruto disclaimer don't insult me in just a beginner this is the 4th time ive had to write this story due to its lack of awesomeness.  
_

* * *

_  
_

_After the winter war and everyone went home. It was peaceful for a while until a dark portal arose and out stepped out a boy he was an blond haired kid. Ichigo was shocked when he saw the boy's appearance, he was drenched in blood and as it seemed was bleeding internally. then the boy raised his hand and was tring to grab onto something. He that said" Must live I must.... live." Then he fell forward onto his knees. Ichigo saw him hit the ground and in an instant he was unconscious and he was surrendered by his own pool of blood._

_So Ichigo picked the boy up and went to Orihime's house._

_Then as soon as orihime saw the boy ichigo was carring she took him inside her apartment._

_Then she asked "Ichigo who is this strange boy"_

_Then he retorted "I don't know, but anyways lets leave him to rest." _

_"Ichigo would you mind if I looked in his pockets for an identification of some sort."_

_"I don't mind orihime lets search."_

_"what are this strange weapons this boy carries whit him Ichigo." she showed him his throwing knives and his kunai's._

_"look I found an ID orihime." heres what it says._

_Naruto Uzumaki, 15 years old. Ninja from the hidden village of Konoha. Genin. _

_Then the boy started tossing and turning._

_"Orihime start healing him hes losing too much blood" _

_"of course Ichigo" she said._

_then after a while of her healing she said he had been healed._

_then the boy jumped up and in an instant he reached for his kunai._

_Naruto screamed "Where are my fucking kunai you bastard."_

_" I'll kill you."_

_Ichigo raised his fist and punched Naruto in his upper abdomen._

_He then fell whit a sickening sound._

_"Calm down boy don't strain yourself, or I'll have to chain you to the ground."_

_"Anyways Naruto why were you attacking me."_

_"I thought you were the guy that shoved me to this dimensional realm."_

_"Slow down baka first explain to me what is this thing called a dimensional realm." Ichigo asked._

_"This is a secret hid by the three great ones. Your universe is just one of universes,  
_

_and crossing to another dimension is forbidden because it might alter the laws of nature._

_"Then why you cross to ours!" Screamed Orihime._

_"Hey what your name."_

_"Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo exclaimed. _

_Okay then Kurosaki shut your girlfriend up._

_"She's not my girlfriend."_

_He said while blushing._

_"The only reason I crossed to your universe is because there's a new source of power that is threatening to destroy the balance of the universe and in order to keep the universe in order I have been assigned by a great one to gather 2 different universal teams to fight him and his army."_

_Ichigo now had an interested look "Count me and soul society in." he said._

_ days later later all of soul society was ready for the journey to come._

_Now there's only 1 more thing to take care of."He said._

_he reached for his pocket and picked an universe._

_there boy a boy in a holy armor. _

_ pleasure you could come Seiya if you and your army are ready lets head out to Konoha._

_We must finish Sasuke.

* * *

_

_I know what you guys are gonna say._

_Its boring you screwed 5 minutes of our time. There wasn't even a bit of action._

_but before you get mad I wanna say I did this chapter all tailk because I wanted you guys to understand my my plot._

_next chapter there will be more action. Yes Sasuke is the source of ill try to update every 2 days._

_oh yeah Seiya is part of the manga/anime called knights of the zodiac look it up there's a full action packed chapter coming next week.  
_

* * *


	2. the truth behind the past

Disclaimer I dont own Bleach or Naruto if i did I would be a rich bastard. I decided to change things around okay first of all the seiya part didn't happen okay. In this story I introduce the plot so here it goes and i hope this better be a long chapter.

damn teachers keeping me after school every day cause i called her a whore bag. sorry had to get that of my chest so here we go.

* * *

"slow down Naruto explain to us all this about why we came because I'm fucking confused."" Who is this Sasuke you are taking about."

Naruto then laughed its a long story so you might have to sit down for this one.(This Naruto came up after the whole Naruto against pain ended .)

A long time ago a friend of mine decided to walk in a path of darkness to gain power to destroy his mortal enemy his brother."" then when we finally crossed blades later on 3 years ago I had to finish him up or at least I thought I did."When at last Sasuke was dead I looked up and I swear i saw his ghost coming out of his body.""Then a strange man called waseikaisuru came to him and told him that he would go to a place where his powers came to good use and put the back of a strange looking sword on his forehead and said "Welcome to Hueco Mundo."

Ichigo then burst out "Hueco Mundo? That means that one arrancar must have konsoed him."

then after i went home i felt some power that isn't known to me and out stepped out some monster whit a piece of mask in his head that looked like Sasuke ans he said " I have gained the Rangriteramu this sphere here will give me much power but first I gotta find a way to use it to its fullest extent of power." " But it would be a bore if i didn't have anyone to fight whit while using it he gave me a glove called the Scramershine it has the power to rip through universes and then he spoke in a crazy tone."But first ill have my payback and he in a matter of 1 second I was on the floor and as soon as i could i used my gauntlet and escaped to this universe. " Now im asking of you come whit me and help me because he wont stop until he has destroyed all the manga universes."

Okay now that i understand this ill send a message to soul society and tell them to come.

"okay so its settled them right Ichigo."

"that means that means we can fight now.!!!!"

"why?" screamed Ichigo. Naruto then said " I wanna know who im gonna be fighting alongside whit." Then Naruto's usual grin appeared "Lets get it on.'

Ichigo then grabbed Zangetzu and the battle began. Ichigo first attacked by releasing his bankai. "BANKAI!!!" he screamed. then he went around Ichigo and tried his powerful slash and then he said I got you. But then Naruto dissipated leaving a clound of gas . "What the fuck."

"that's called a shadow clone." said Naruto . Damn and then he appeared in front of him and screamed Rasengan. then Ichigo blocked it.

"Bastard." then he flash stepped behind Naruto and sliced his back. and a battle broke out.

Ichigo and Naruto were Drenched in blood, when at last Orihime told them to break it up and started healing them. Then when they were finally healed Naruto finally asked asked Ichigo "So whats your story.'

Then after Ichigo finally finished his story Naruto at last understood what happened to Sasuke.

Then in a second's wink Orihime's upper ventilation broke and out popped all his friends and allies. Then Naruto pointed at them and asked "Are these the shinigamis you were talking about." Then Naruto got about 20 hits in the head. Ichigo then cracked up if you mus know dont point at people man but anyways these here are Chad, Rukia, Uriuu, Rengi, Rangiku, Kenpachi, and then he introduced the rest of his friends.

"Why don't you catch these losers up while i go take a nap, Rukia here has been making me take all nighters up to destroy hollows"

"Ichigo!!!" screamed Rukia but it was too late so Orihime took Ichigo's arm shyly. and blushed as she left the room she said "See you all later im gonna have to take Ichigo home so he can rest."

"Damn I hate that bastard" screamed Naruto "how could he leave me alone whit this strange people?'

"Sorry to interrupt you said Rengi sarcastically but why did we get here in such an abrupt manner?"

Zaraki then screamed " Ichigo left so i hope there is something interesting behind this Naruto."

"Or I will beat you up."

"Yes I was getting to that, sit down in Orihime's bed so i can talk to you about the dangers to the whole creation."

So a few days later everyone was ready to go and as Naruto was opening the portal to his universe there was a huge crowd outside of Orihime's house invisible to the human eyes but it took about 3 hours to get everyone in Konoha .

Then kisuke greeted em and gave everyone A Gigai "Lets get this party cracking"

I know its a short story and its barely more than 1000 words but hey im barely starting baby.

* * *

i know i mispelled a lot of things and i changed many things from my past chapter Im sorry about that but it had to be done in order for the real plot to be aknowledged.

along the path in this story many people will die.

\So no flaming.


End file.
